


Welcome Home

by lasihiutale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Y/N is nervous to stay at Fred’s family for Christmas - after her own family kicked her out because they were fearing your boyfriend being a wizard, she fears that she won’t be accepted in Fred’s family either for being a muggle.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, Weasley Family & Reader
Kudos: 26





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Implication that the reader’s family has kicked her out.
> 
> A/N: It's short since my inspiration went in waves (I started to grow tired on oneshots at this point), but I hope you still like it!
> 
> I decided to post my oneshots here as I very rarely write those anymore (because I started to become frustrated with them and it started to show in quality + I hate making up titles) as I don't take requests for them. If you want to read more of my work, check out my Tumblr: swanimagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Also just a note: I don't take requests outside Tumblr.

“What if they won’t accept me?” you whispered as you stood in front of a funny looking house, which was your boyfriend’s home. You knew he had a big family, and that they had all gathered together for Holidays - and to meet you. But they were wizards - and you were a muggle. An ordinary girl without any magical powers.

“C’mon Y/N, mom loves - well, everyone who doesn’t mess with her, dad might just ask you some questions about muggle world, he’s a huge muggle fan, you know my dear twin liked you and the rest of the group… well, I don’t see why they wouldn’t accept you. My family is far more accepting than your own family.” Fred rubbed your back and looked towards the house. “They wouldn’t ask you there if they hated you being a muggle. They’re just happy I have found someone special in my life.”

You took in a deep breath, looking at the house suspiciously. “Fine, but…”

“Great!” Fred exclaimed, grabbed your hand and pulled you with him to the door. “It’s gonna be just fine, trust me.”

You slowly and hesitantly nodded, and that was the greenlight. When the door opened, a delicious smell of food immediately traveled into your nose, and soon you saw a woman with an apron coming to you.

“You must be Y/N”, she smiled at you. “I’m Molly, Fred’s mom - and the rest of my dear monkeys’ mom. Have you already experienced Fred’s pranks? No?”

“Mom!” Fred put his hand on his face and you couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“Oh, Fred, I’m just kidding a little. You said Y/N is nervous to meet us, I’m just trying to help her feel comfortable.” she smiled at you again and offered her hand for you to take. “C’mon, the rest of our family want to meet you.”

And as the evening went by, all of the Weasleys had greeted you and some of them had told you jokes or fascinating stories about Wizarding World to make you feel comfortable. You also met Hermione Granger, a muggle who turned out to be a witch - and you found a lot of common with her, even when she could do spells and you couldn’t. You also met Harry Potter, who had lived with a muggle family most of his life - and what you could gather from his speech, he was a quite famous person in Wizarding World, but you didn’t know why - and something told you that it’s a story for another time.

Fred checked on you every once in a while, making sure you were comfortable and every time he found you laughing with others. Even Percy seemed to like you, even though he tried to act neutral towards you. He was trying to be professional even when he was supposed to relax at home.

And as the day turned into night, you felt it for the very first time in your life - you had a family. A real family, who loved you despite you being different than them. A family who always welcomed you in their arms if you needed support - and that was a thought which got tears glistening in your eyes, your hands trembling and a smile dancing on your lips.

This was home.


End file.
